WarnerMedia
Time Warner (first era) 1990–1993 Warner Media was founded on January 10, 1990 as Time Warner from the merger of Time Inc. and Warner Communications. The company's original identity was created by Chermayeff & Geismar, and included an eye-ear logo designed by Steff Geissbuhler (which was adopted for Time Warner Cable). *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1990.pdf 1993–2001 In April 1993, Time Warner's eye-ear logo was replaced by a more reserved and traditional serif-based wordmark created by Anspach Grossman Portugal. *http://www.identityworks.com/articles/spaeth1993.pdf AOL Time Warner 2001–2003 In 2000, America Online stated its intentions to purchase Time Warner for $164 billion. The deal, officially filed on February 11, 2000, employed a merger structure in which each original company merged into a newly created entity. The Federal Trade Commission cleared the deal on December 14, 2000, and gave final approval on January 11, 2001; the company completed the merger later that day. The deal was approved on the same day by the Federal Communications Commission, and had already been cleared by the European Commission on October 11, 2000. The combined company was renamed as AOL Time Warner Inc. Landor Associates was responsible for designing the new logo, which retained the last one's horizontal lines, but added the word "AOL" next to "TIME WARNER", which had been re-rendered as "Time Warner". Also, the wordmark was colored blue, and the lines were recolored in a pale shade of blue. Time Warner (second era) 2003–2018 Starting in November 2002, the company alternated with the Time Warner and AOL Time Warner names, until October 16, 2003, when its name was legally and officially reverted back to Time Warner. Lippincott Mercer was hired to create the company's new corporate identity. :"The new logo signals this is not the same company it was as the old Time Warner. We wanted it to be forward looking without coming up with some logo that had symbols or fireworks shooting out of it." –Time Warner Senior Vice President Edward Adler, October 2003 *Identityworks Warner Media 2018–present On October 22, 2016, AT&T announced its intent to acquire Time Warner for $85 billionhttp://about.att.com/story/att_to_acquire_time_warner.html. The United States Department of Justice attempted to block the acquisition. However, on June 12, 2018, District Judge Richard J. Leon ruled in favor of AT&T, thus allowing the acquisition to proceed with no conditions or remedies. Two days later, AT&T announced it had closed the acquisition, renaming Time Warner as Warner Media. Trivia *Since late 2003, the company's logo is used on its subsidiaries' bylines, such as New Line Cinema, Turner Broadcasting System until 2015, Cartoon Network Studios The Powerpuff Girls variant from 2003-2005; 2009, among others and continues even when the company's name was changed from Time Warner to Warner Media in June 15, 2018. **Some subsidiaries have an exception to this rule, either by not having the parent company's logo on its byline or using the byline at all, such as most variants of Cartoon Network Studios, Cartoon Network Productions, New Line Cinema Game Night variant (the company's name, however, is still stylized as TimeWarner, albeit in a different font and uppercase letters), among others. *The storyboard of Crossover Nexus of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes features the AOL Time Warner name despite that it was produced in 2018. **This can also happen on some episodes of Craig of the Creek that were produced since June 15, 2018 in which the copyright information at the end of the show's credits still feature the Time Warner name despite that the company's name was changed from Time Warner to Warner Media. The reason is either probably because these episodes were produced before the AT&T acquisition of the company for episodes produced in 2018 or most likely an oversight. External links *Official website References Category:Warner Media Category:Media companies in the United States Category:New York City Category:New York Category:1990 Category:Time Inc. Category:AOL Category:AT&T Category:AOL Time Warner